


i will make myself be noticed

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: GHOST AU!!!, all credit goes to them, ghost au created by snuugels and 7i0n5, hint of tomtord if you really, i guess, i still cant write matt good, itty bitty, jon is trying to help, look hard enough, okay now for the story tags, okay welp enjoy this, or edd, sigh, there is literally just a teensy, tord wants to be noticed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edd sighed as he sat at home with Ringo, his recently spooked feline, in his lap. He stroked the little bundle of fur occasionally as he scrolled through his phone watching random YouTube videos.“Hey... Uh... Edd?”“Yeah Jon?”"Uhh... Have you... Seen Tord anywhere today…?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> !!!GHOST AU!!!
> 
> The Ghost AU of Eddsworld belongs to Snuugels and 7i0n5!!! NOT ME!!! This story is inspired by their AMAZING au, THEY GET ALL THE CREDIT!!!!
> 
> ALSO i gifted this work to them because they created this au and it needed some attention so i did something for it an now this is a gift to them for making this ghost au
> 
> it might  
> MIG H T 
> 
> be continued ;'''D

Edd sighed as he sat at home with Ringo, his recently spooked feline, in his lap. He stroked the little bundle of fur occasionally as he scrolled through his phone watching random YouTube videos.

“Hey Edd?” Edd looked up, seeing Jon approaching. The ghost seemed nervous.

“Yeah?” Edd said, powering off his phone as Ringo sat up. Obviously the cat knew there was some sort of apparitional presence. 

“Uhh have you seen Tord today…?” The small semi-translucent ghost questioned cautiously, seeming to glance around.

“…No? Wow no actually…” Edd sat up, Ringo hopped off his lap to hide under the couch. “He was quiet yesterday, wonder where he is…”

“I’m scared he’s doing something stupid…” Edd nodded in agreement with Jon. Who knows, the red demon could be trying to toss out Tom’s harpoon gun once more. Sighing once more, he got off the couch, Jon backing from him a bit as he threw his phone on the couch, heading down the hallway. He passed Tom’s room, of which he heard the blue hooded male gently strumming his bass. 

Edd popped his head into his own room. “Tord, you in here?” he said quietly, but the red hooded ghost was nowhere in sight. Edd walked into his room. “Don’t hide from me.” He called once more, but is appeared the ghost was not in his room.

“I don’t think we can leave the house without you… He couldn’t have left, could he?” Jon frantically asked, looking behind himself to attempt to catch a glance of the red revenant. 

“Uh I don’t know all the ghostly facts but I’m starting to freak out, where could he be?!” Edd said, just a bit to himself, and turned to check in Matt’s room, opposite of his. Opening the ginger’s door, he was met with the usual mess. “Tord, stop playing games.” Edd hissed through the room. 

“Edd?” Edd stood straight, turning just a bit to see Matt coming from his closet. 

“Uh why were you in your closet?” Edd tried to ask quickly, Jon’s face was one of pure terror. Would Matt ask of Edd’s words? 

“I was trying on new outfits! Look good?” Matt gestured to the bright sparkly purple tank top.

“Oh uh— very… sparkly..” Edd complimented? Somewhat? 

“Were you looking for something?” Matt questioned further, confusion etched onto his face.

“OH I thought maybe… I thought maybe Ringo was in here?” Edd said, trying to avoid making his words seem as though they were questions.

“Nope! Sorry Edd! He might be at his kitty bowl though.” Matt smiled, turning to go back to his closet. “Or he might be outside… I’m not sure.”

“Oh thanks Matt, bye.” Edd said quickly, exiting his room. 

“ThaT WAS WAAAAY TOO CLOSE…” Jon exhaled as he followed a very nervous Edd.

“Yeah but we still don’t know where Tord is which is a bigger problem!” Edd seemed to spat, making Jon flinch. “I-I’m sorry I’m just…”

“Don’t apologize Edd… I understand…” Jon sighed, coming forth to place a reassuring hand on Edd’s shoulder. Surely Tord wouldn’t just leave the house, if he even could…

 

Tord laid on Tom’s bed, watching the blue hooded male strum his ever-so-loved Susan. His tunes were soothing and calm, quiet. The crimson apparition was kicking his legs slowly, laying on his stomach and just watching. Because that was all he could really do. Why wouldn’t Edd just “introduce” him to Matt and Tom? Why did he need time?? 

Tord sighed, he didn’t need angry thoughts right now. He gazed at Tom, who stopped strumming his bass, and let out a sigh, setting it beside him. Tord watched as Tom got up, re-picking up his bass up to put it in its case. Tord saw it.

He saw the unasked and unanswered questions lingering in Tom. He just didn’t know what. Did Tom even know he was dead? Did anyone except Edd know he was Dead? And Jon?

Tord shook his head, no unhappy thoughts. Tom had made his way to his bed as Tord moved out of the way, laying down presumably for a nap. That or he had been drunk while playing his bass and decided he’d better sleep off his headache.

Once Tom had gotten himself in bed, Tord reached over and simply set his hand on his shoulder.

Edd needed to tell Tom about him. He couldn’t stand not being able to talk to him. Or Matt! Edd was good company and if he was to be completely honest, he didn’t particularly enjoy being stuck with someone he killed.

Tord sighed, and gently rubbed Tom’s shoulder, and exited his room.

 

Edd was in the kitchen getting himself a cola while Jon tried to think of places Tord could be. He had just been shaking his head, when he caught a glimpse of the red demon.

“TOrD WHerE THE HECK have you BEEN?!?!” Edd sputtered, almost choking on his cola.

The ghost simply shrugged.

“Tord! Answer his question you were gone too long to not!” Jon spoke up, and Tord gave him a literal death glare.

Edd returned the glare to Tord. “Jon’s right, I need to know where you were, did you leave the house?"

“No.” Tord said flatly. “But I’ll tell you one thing.”

The demon approached Edd at a sickeningly slow pace, and Edd was actually quite terrified. Tord was a ghost— No. Tord was a demon, he could quite literally cause some serious damage. 

“Tord! Stop that!” Jon yelled at Tord. Jon. Yelled. And it had been loud.

Tord snapped his head in Jon’s direction before growling and storming off.

Edd gulped. What did Tord want to tell him? He slowly turned in Jon’s direction, seeing the once peaceful ghost now angered. Jon turned to Edd, his expression softened.

“He was going to hurt you…” He said a bit shyly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled… Are you okay?” Jon asked, his fury broken into his normal sweetness. 

Edd nodded quickly, shakily exhaling. “Yeah… Yeah… Don’t… Don’t be sorry. Thank you.” He sighed, looking off in the direction of which Tord had fled, that being Tom’s room.

“…” Jon had looked as though he wanted to say something but quickly restrained himself from asking. “He might just be having a bad day…” He’d eventually squeaked timidly.

“Yeah.. Maybe us playing the Ouija board unsettled him… Or you, did it upset you?” Edd asked, tearing his gaze from Tom’s shut door to Jon, who looked up.

“Uh no, not me. Didn’t bother me any…” Jon shuffled a bit. “Do… Do you think you could actually hold another conversation with the others with the Ouija board? It…” Jon paused, as if contemplating finishing his sentence. “It was nice talking to them… Even if we had been being silly…”

Edd turned in the direction of the Ouija board that had been placed back in its box along with its other contents under the coffee table.

“Yeah… I’ll ask them sometime. Maybe we could have some other people over to play it too?” Edd asked, and Jon brightened.

“Sounds good to me!”

 

Tord had stormed off towards Tom’s room, where he’d been almost all day, and sat himself in the corner next to Tom’s bass. He felt his phantasmal tears rising and couldn’t let Edd and Jon see him like that. He hated crying in front of people and how embarrassing is Edd or Jon had managed to see? Tord tsk’ed while sniffing. They’d probably just tell him everything was alright when it wasn’t. 

Tom couldn’t see him, Matt couldn’t see him, he missed them. He was there with them, but he couldn’t ever hold a conversation with them, Sure, movie nights! They’d sit and commentate certain movies just for fun, and he’d join along or agree with them, but they wouldn’t know. They could never say “No Tord, that’s silly!”

Tord was now full-out sobbing, biting his sleeve to mute his sounds. Edd would never introduce him to his friends. He’d never tell Tom and Matt. Never.

Then Tord got an idea. He sniffed, wiping his eyes. If Edd wouldn’t introduce him to Tom or Matt or anyone, he’d make himself be showed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is anyone there?"

Tom walked out of his room, scratching his head. He yawned, having just woken from his small nap. Upon entering the living room, he saw a very frazzled Edd and Matt sitting on the couch with Ringo.

"Uh, hi Edd?" he said, stretching. "And Matt."

"Oh hi Tom! Edd's worried because he cant find something." Matt perked up, petting Ringo.

"I can't find the Ouija board!" Edd sighed, looking around. "Guess it's no big deal... Just wanted to have some friends over to play it..."

"Oh that thing? It's under..." Tom paused as he looked under the coffee table, where it had been. "Uhh..."

"I think Tord took it..." Jon quietly piped up, Edd turned towards him for a second. 

"Ugh. Nevermind. It's not important." Edd simply smiled, crossing his arms as he sat next to Matt. 

"Eh, it's here somewhere! We'll find it." Matt smiled, handing Edd his comfort kitty.

"Sure... Welp. I gotta run to the store, Matt, wanna come with?" Edd suggested, setting his cat down as he got up. Wow was he pacing. 

"Sure!" Matt said, all smiles once more.

"I'll look for it while you guys are gone." Tom suggested, watching the two getting ready to leave. 

"Thank you, alright c'mon Matt." Edd sighed, pulling on his hoodie and grabbing the keys.

"Bye Tom!" Matt said cheerily as he and Edd excited the home. 

Tom was home alone. 

 

Tom sighed as he waved bye to Matt and Edd, then turned to go back to his room. He could look for the Ouija board later.

Tom opened his door, seeing something that scared the heck out of him. In front of him laid the Ouija board, all set up. The triangle piece was set in the middle, the instructions folded up, and a smiley face in red ink was drawn on the outside of said folded instructions. Tom flinched, staring at the sight before him. If only he could see the red demon staring right back at him.

Tom reached for his phone, and Tord glared. Tom’s face scrunched into confusion as his phone glitched for a split second, then powered off against his will. Tord smiled, he drained the battery successfully. 

The very confused Tom threw his phone to his bed, and cautiously approached the Ouija board. He sat cross-legged, straight across from Tord. Tord smiled in achievement. Tom unfolded the instructions, and felt his heart skip a beat as he eyed the instructions. Multiple things had been written everywhere on the folded paper. Some things were circled, some were crossed out.

For example, one of the instructions read:  
“1.) Don’t play alone. (written in red ink —>) 'you can do this, i wont kill you for playing alone, besides, your friends would be back soon.’"

Another read:  
“10.) Always say goodbye. (written in red ink —>) ‘you can also not say goodbye, not like im going anywhere ;).’”

Tom let out a sigh. Seemed like this ghost wanted to talk.

The blue hooded male reached forward, and placed his hand on the planchette, and took a deep breath. “This is a load of bullcrap…” Tom closed his eyes, and cautiously asked.

“Is anyone there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was cut short because first, i wanted it to be a cliffhanger, and second, i started having a really bad time because my mom called me a bitch and a stupid one at that for not helping around the house enough so WOW yeah i was just having a blast ;''')
> 
> not the first time my own dearest mother called me a name.
> 
> hope you enjoyed, ill work on the next chapter as soon as i calm down, k...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Todd...?” 
> 
> “Is this the ghost from a couple days ago?”

“Is anyone there?” Tom breathed out. Tord leaned forward, and pressed on the planchette, pushing it to yes. Tom almost tore his hands from the wooden triangle, his breath caught in his throat. He exhaled. “Who is this…?”

There was a pause, and Tom pondered for a second if he had subconsciously moved it somehow the first time. Then the piece began moving.

“… T… o… d… d… “...

“Todd?” Tom questioned. “Is this the ghost from a couple days ago?” He felt a bit calmer. 

Tord smiled sadly as he moved the planchette to ‘yes.’ The he continued to move the piece.

“M… y… n… a… m… e… i… s… n… t… r… e… a… l… y… T… o… d… d… t… h… o… u… g… h…”

Tom stared in confusion at the board. “What do you mean your name isn’t Todd? Why not just tell me your actual name?” Tom smiled. “You can trust me hah…”

“I… t… h… i… n… k… I… m… p… r… o… t… e… c… t… i… n… g… y… o… u…”

Tom cocked his head, and Tord shuffled nervously, anticipating Tom’s next question. “What do you mean you’re protecting me? Is there an evil ghost coming to get me?” He ended in a snicker.

“I… m… a… n… e… v… i… l… g… h… o… s… t…” Tord shuffled the piece a bit, Tom’s ‘eyes’ widening. “k… i… n… d… o… f…”

Tom nodded. “Uh-huh… So… Were you the one who wrote all over the instructions?” Tom questioned, his voice seemed a bit shaky.

Tord simply moved the planchette to ‘yes.’

“Ah… I see… So why did you want to talk to me?” Tom questioned further, adjusting his position so he was a bit more comfortable.

“E… d… d… w… o… u… l… d… n… t… t… e… l… l… y… o… u…” Tord spelled out, sighing. It was getting hard to write everything out.

“How do you know Edd’s name?” Tom questioned. Tord was grateful he didn’t ask anything else.

“F… r… i… e… n… d… s…” Tord smiled sadly. He hadn’t spoke to Edd since he’d broke down in Tom’s room.

“Oh… Okay. Uh…” Tom perked up. “Oh! Is Jim there? He was with you last time.” He questioned, smiling. Tord smiled back, responding with a ‘No.’

“Oh, where is he?” Tom stopped himself. “Oh! Only if I’m allowed to ask…”

“W… i… t… h… E… d… d…” Tord responded.

“Oh I see. So how come you both know Edd? Edd never mentioned a Jim or a Todd.” Tom said, staring into the board. Tord wished he’d look at him instead of thinking it was the board. Tord didn’t respond.

“Are you still here?” Tom asked after a moment of silence. Tord moved the planchette to ‘Yes.’ “Oh, okay. Uh… Am I allowed to ask what your real name is?” Tom asked, perhaps trying a second time he’d get the answer.

“I… m… s… c… a… r… e… d… t… o… s… a… y…” Tord wrote. “Mind asking some yes or no questions Tom? Hah.” He laughed to himself sadly.

“It’s okay… You can tell me? I won’t tell anyone…” Tom prodded, and Tord sighed.

“Y… o… u… k… n… e… w… m… e…” Tord wrote, hoping it would get Tom to think.

“I don’t believe I knew a Tod—“ Tom froze. Holy crap. “Wait…” Tom paused for a moment. Todd… He was supposed to know him… The name… So close to his actual one… Tom gasped.

“Tord…?”

Tord moved the piece to ‘yes’ at a painstakingly slow pace, and hadn’t realized he was shaking.

“Oh hell no…” Tom breathed, ready to tear his fingers from the planchette and sob. Tord was dead? How long had he been dead…??? “Tord…” His voice dropped to a shaky whisper.

“I… m… s… o… s… o… r… r… y…” Tord wrote, yet Tom kept his fingers on the planchette. “I… m… i… s… s… y… o… u… a… l… l… s… o… m… u… c… h…” He continued, and felt phantasmal tears beginning to rise. HE began moving the piece rapidly around the board. “Im… is… st… al… ki… ng… im… is.. sb… ei… ng ta… lk… ed… to… im i… sst… alk… ing… to y… ou t… om…” Tord stopped and pulled his hand away from the planchette, and brought his hands to his face ad he wiped his free-falling tears. This hurt.

“Tord… It’s okay… Calm down…” Tom tried to console the ghost, but to no avail. There was no responce. “Tord? Come back! Where did you go??”

Tord sniffed, and let a sob escape as he practically shoved the piece to ‘goodbye.’

“Tord no! Please don’t leave… please… please i want to talk to you… plea…s..e….” Tom gasped, pushing the piece back to the middle of the board, begging Tord to stay.

Tord violently wiped his face, but didn’t respond. He let yet another sob pass his lips as he slowly dragged himself to where Tom was, and rested against the male, who straightened up. 

"…Tord…?” 

Tord looked up at Tom, and found the other male staring right into his eyes. “Hello… Tom…” Tord let a shaky smile press his way onto his face. Could Tom see him?

“T.. Oh my god…” Tom let tears that had been held back begin to pour. Freaking Tord was right next to him. “Oh my freaking….”

Tord gasped. Tom saw him. It worked.

IT WORKED!!!

“IT WORKED OHmgYgGGHH” Tord said loudly as he pulled away from Tom, violently wiping at his face. IT worked, Tom could see him, he could see Tom. He could talk to Tom.

It worked.

“TorD?! HOW.. IM SO COnFUsed….” Tom wiped at his face as well, and Tord came forward to hug Tom. And Tom hugged him back.

“ItS okay… don’t be confused i can.. we can talk now… oh my god…” Tord exhaled, burying himself into Tom. His tears were filled with happiness. 

The two sat there for a long while, just hugging and calming down…

“I didn’t even know you were dead…” Tom finally said, continuing to hold Tord in an embrace that magically worked despite Tord being a ghost.

“Edd wouldn’t tell you…” Tord sighed, sniffing.

Tom nodded.

There was a sound of the door unlocking, and grocery bags crinkling. 

“We’re home!!!”

Tom and Tord looked up, fear in both of their expressions.

What were they going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowow 
> 
> okay so i probably screwed up your au by far but i did this cuz i calmed down yay
> 
> but im still mad :''')
> 
> anyway this is just a fan story of your fanfiction so dont include anythign of mine because its just me making something up based off of what you created so yay


	4. Chapter 4

“We’re home!” Edd called as he opened the door to his home, carrying two grocery bags. Matt followed behind with but one bag, and shut the door behind the two. Jon was trailing close to Edd, obviously he’d improved Edd’s mood since they left the house. 

Meanwhile, Tom was frantically shoving the Ouija board and its contents back into its box, Tord was working on erasing (Because he obviously could with his ghost powers) the red ink. 

“I got some stuff to make for tonight, and-“ Edd had been cut off by Matt.

“TOM DID YOU FIND THE OUIJA BOARD?” He unnecessarily yelled, and Edd sighed.

“UH yeah yeah I did actually I must’ve put it in my room uh, here hang on guys.” Tom yelled back, closing the box and nodding to Tord who’d been silent ever since the sound of the front door had been heard.

“Oh yay! Maybe we can talk to Jim and Todd again tonight!!!” Matt said happily, setting his grocery bag on the kitchen counter, and meeting Tom in the hallway. 

“Pssh, yeah. You mean talk to Edd?” Tom snickered uncomfortably, trying to play it off as fake, although he knew Edd hadn’t been the one moving the piece.

“Tom I told you it wasn’t me!” Edd protested, beginning to put the bought items away in various places. He then added a bit cautiously. “But yeah, maybe we can talk to those ghosts again.”

Tom handed Matt the Ouija board, who accepted it gratefully then went to set it back under the coffee table, where it’d originally been placed. He regained his posture. “Where was it at?”

“Oh uh, it was in my room. I might have accidentally grabbed it at some point…” Tom shrugged, and remained grateful that Matt didn’t question further. 

“Huh… Okay welp, it’s getting late, I don’t see why we couldn’t get it out and play a quick round after dinner.” Edd sighed, finishing with putting the groceries away as he exited the kitchen, wiping his hands on his jeans. 

“Okay! sounds good to me! Want me to make the spaghetti?” Matt asked, heading towards the kitchen. Edd nodded.

“Yeah sure.” Edd said, leaving Matt to the kitchen.

“Ugh I hate spaghetti.” Tom joked, but Edd looked him dead-on. 

“Did you mess with the Ouija board, Tom?” He asked coldly, and Tom averted his gaze.

“No… I mean… I found it in my room…” He hissed uncomfortably.

Edd crossed his arms. “Who did you talk to.”

Tom shifted, protesting. “I didn’t talk to anyone!” 

Edd lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. “Tom, stop. lying. Tell me who you spoke to, because there’s no use lying.” 

“…” Tom glanced in Matt’s direction, seeing the ginger busily getting everything ready for dinner. No way he’d hear him. “…Todd…”

“What did he tell you.” Edd stated flatly, there was obvious disbelief in his gaze.

“He just told me he was your friend… That’s all!” Tom protested, a hint of anger caught in his words. Edd was seeing right through him.

“Hm. Right. What else.” 

“Nothing! He said he was your friend, that’s all!” Tom’s voice had risen in the smallest. He toned himself down. “I wouldn’t have freaking talked to him if you would have told me you knew him. Maybe I wouldn’t have even picked up the gosh-dang board if I hadn’t seen you acting like a psychopath! I knew something was up!” 

Edd flinched, taken aback. 

“Edd, Tord’s over there.” Jon has spoken up with his small voice, pointing gently to the corner, where Edd turned quickly. The demon was looking at the green-hooded male, leaning against the wall and presumably calm as could be. Edd saw something else in his gaze though.

“Leave him alone Edd, he’s mad at you.” Tom hissed, and Edd snapped in his direction.

“You can see him?? What the heck! What did he do?!” Edd growled, motioning in the direction of Tord.

“Nothing! He just talked to me then I could see him! And from what I’ve heard you haven’t been very generous towards him OR Jon!” 

Edd flinched yet again, and looked at Jon, who seemed to shrink back and hang his head. “I just needed some time…” Edd said quietly. 

“When would you have told us? What will Matt think? Why did you not tell us Tord was dead?!” Tom’s voice broke mid-sentence, hurt obvious in his expression. 

“Tom… I’m so sorry… I was just…”

“No! Don’t ‘sorry’ me! I had a great deal of rights to know Tord was dead. WOW Shocker?! But guess what, I actually care alright? And I care if one of my friends is DEAD.” Tom rose his voice, and Edd saw the small amount of tears in his ‘eyes.’

“…” Edd opened his mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut. Why had he kept it a secret….?

“That’s right. Stay quiet. Stay freaking quiet. What about Jon? Have you ever thought about, and I quote, ‘introduce’ him to Eduardo and Mark? Edd they’re heart-broken, Jon was their friend and you chose not to console them!”

Edd looked to see Jon now hugging Tord, who was still staring at Edd, but consoling the blue ghost as he’d begun to freak out, and was now crying.

“Tom, we all lost something. Grief takes time!”

“YES grief takes time but YOU NEEDED TO TELL US TORD WAS DEAD! TORD WAS OUR FRIEND YET YOU CHOSE NOT TO TELL US HE WAS D E A D.” Tom shut himself up, his voice had risen, but thankfully, Matt had been getting plates, and not heard.

“Tom I really am sorry, I’m not you okay, I don’t think like you I don’t act like you so you can’t expect ME to do the things YOU would do.” Edd shot back plainly, and looked in the direction of Jon and Tord. Tord was still embracing Jon, who held tightly to Tord in seek of comfort.

“So are we still playing the Ouija board later?” Matt piped up, and Edd and Tom looked in the direction of him.

“Yeah.” Tom stated flatly, and headed to his room. 

“…Everything okay…?” Matt asked to Edd.

“Yeah, yeah… Tom’s just gonna get something.” Edd smiled as Matt went back to cooking, and turned to Jon and Tord.

“…I’m sorry…” Tord said quietly, and slouched to the floor, continuing to console Jon.

“You better be. See this disfunction you’ve caused?!”

“I wasn’t thinking Edd, I understand that. Now can you stop, I’m busy.” The demon hissed, and sat with Jon.

Edd sighed in frustration, turning from the ghosts and forcing himself to walk into the kitchen to join Matt.

“Need any help.” He unenthusiastically asked, and Matt turned towards him.

“Oh! Hi Edd, is everything okay..?” Matt questioned, and Edd shrugged.

“Yeah I guess. Tom’s mad at me.” He sighed, and Matt placed a hand on his shoulder for a split second.

“Tom is always mad at someone, don’t worry Edd, it’ll pass, like always!” He smiled, and Edd lightened up. Thank the lord for Matt, or else he’d of torn himself apart by now.

 

“Hey Tom, dinner’s ready and Edd has the Ouija board sat up.”

Tom looked up from hearing the familiar Norwegian-accented tone, seeing the red phantom.

“Oh… Okay… You’re still gonna talk tonight with Jon?” Tom questioned, picking himself up from the ground, where he’d been sitting and writing angrily on paper then just ripping it up and throwing it away.

The demon shrugged. “Yeah? Why not, I get to talk to Matt!” He smiled, and moved as Tom exited his room.

“Heh, alright.” Tom silently agreed, then went out in the living room to commute with the others.

 

The night was… Interesting… To say the least…

The three had finished their spaghetti, and had began to play the Ouija board. 

Then Tord had decided to be a jerk when answering questions.

“Did you have a love interest?” Matt has asked, and Tord yanked the planchette around.

‘Yeah, and he was as much as a disappointment to me as yours will be too.’ Tord had written quickly, and Matt actually growled.

“Todd, quit being so rude! At least we’re letting you talk to us, I doubt you have any friends in the afterlife!”

‘About as many friends as you do Matt! None.’

“Ugh! How crude!” Matt hissed, and rolled his eyes. “Why are you being so disrespectful?!”

‘I’m a demon. I’m always mad.’ Tord sighed as he moved the triangular piece.

Edd and Tom remained silent, occasionally passing small bouts of laughter, as they watched Matt argue with Tord. If one was to be honest, it was just like when Tord was alive.

Tord picked fights with everyone, including Matt. Though their fights has always been entertaining. It seemed one would try to boost self-confidence while the other just degraded it. They were always fun to watch. Even though Tord was obviously trying to be a real jack at the moment it was still funny to watch him fail at being angry.

“Being a demon doesn’t mean you always have to be mad, quit being ridiculous!” Matt protested.

Tord was smirking as he moved the planchette to ‘No.’

“Ugh. Edd, you try talking to Todd, he obviously is being uncooperative.”

“Todd, is it okay if we say goodbye?” Edd asked, referring to the rule of always having to ask to say goodbye.

Tord moved the piece to ‘No’ once more, and looked up at Edd with a smile.

“Hm, why can’t we say goodbye? You obviously don’t want to talk to us.” Edd came back, looking down at the board.

‘Stop being so salty.’ Tord wrote, and backed up as he laughed. Jon, the small ghost bab, laughed a little too.

“HAH He told you!” Tom joined in, smiling.

“RUDE! I’m not being salty, you’re the one with the attitude tonight.”

‘Edd is salty, raise your hand.’ Tord wrote, and everyone, including himself and Jon, rose their free hand. Well, everyone but Edd.

“Wooow. Alright.” Edd gave into the small giggles, and sighed.

“Hey, is Jon there?” Tom asked, and the piece was moved to ‘Yes.’

“Oh! Can we talk to Jim a bit?” Matt asked, and the planchette was yet again slid to ‘yes.’

“Hi Jim.” Tom greeted, and Matt spoke up.

“Jim! Can you mess with thing in our dimension like Todd?”

Jon moved the planchette to ‘Yes.’

“Cool! Wait how come you barely talk? Does Todd just steal the planchette from you?” Matt snickered.

Jon looked at Tord with a smirk as he responded.

‘Always.’

“Lies!” Tord laughed, and Jon awaited the next question.

 

Looks like tonight wasn’t going to end as horribly as anticipated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH RTkjbsvaerg i HAD NO IDEA HOW TO FINISH THIS OUT IM SO SORRY IT WAS SO LAZY BUT
> 
> i was also having a really rough time and im super sorry for like updating twice in one day then not updating for like 2 days i was seriously having a rough time and i was trying to do this but i couldnt so i ended it so lazily and im so sorry a a a a 
> 
> forgive me ''>~<


End file.
